


Одна ночь

by TouRinnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Stranger Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, незащищенный секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouRinnie/pseuds/TouRinnie
Summary: Чону часто ходит в стрип-клубы, питая слабость к танцующим парням. А Лукас – просто стриптизёр на одну ночь.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также есть на фикбуке, там же ссылка на эстетику к работе

Туман окутывал ночной город, настигая каждую его частичку. Лёгкий ветер проходил сквозь одежду, но холода от него не было, в эти дни погода баловала. Яркие экраны и вывески освещали собой многие переулки, за исключением тех, куда не попадают по ошибке. По одной из таких улиц одиноко шёл рыжий парень, направляясь к ближайшей двери. Зайдя в привычное место, он прошёл за барную стойку к самому центральному стулу, где сидит обычно, больше за неё никто не садится. Бар наполняла приятная музыка и слабый, не бьющий по глазам, свет.

Он знал, с какой целью пришёл, и терпеливо ждал. Парень выпил бокал виски, прежде чем свет потух, и прожектора направились на сцену. Началось. Заиграла такая знакомая Only when i lose myself и рот приоткрылся в предвкушении долгожданного "развлечения". Под нежное начало из-за кулис вышли трое парней. Сразу бросилось в глаза, что среди них был новичок. Его рост был выше двух других, тело невероятно красивое и манящее, короткий топ в сеточку ничего не скрывал и полусвободные шорты выше колен. А ещё его глаза. Они такие большие и сияющие. Этот парень определённо привлёк внимание рыжеволосого – он не отводил от него взгляда, чего не было ни с одним танцором раньше.

Парни на сцене быстрым движением оказались на коленях, сводя их вместе, завели руки за голову и плавно изгибали тела в волне. Новенький продолжал это делать, потом резко развёл колени в стороны и ударил одной рукой по воздуху между ними. Уже многие зрители нервно сглатывали ком от такого выступления. Они двигались то резко, то плавно, медленно подходя к концу. Выставив одну ногу, они наклонились назад и, прокрутив её по полу вокруг себя, встали. Их руки легли на таз и гуляющими движениями поднялись по телу вверх, параллельно медленно сводя ноги вместе.

Возбуждение парня в центре зала нарастало, ему было слишком сложно устоять перед зрелищем, как кто-то столь красивый трогает себя. Танцоры закончили выступление, опустив головы, новенький бросил вызывающий взгляд снизу в толпу – прямо на парня за барной стойкой, и они ушли. У рыжеволосого от этого жеста сердце ушло куда-то вниз, а тело покрылось мурашками, отдавая небольшим жаром, особенно в области паха. Он поспешил к официантке, проходившей рядом.

— Простите, этот новенький...

— Он не продаётся. Он здесь первый и последний раз, — сказала девушка, как отрезала, — Могу только сказать, что зовут его Лукас, кажется.

Парень немного опешил от резкого ответа, но поняв, что это его единственный шанс, рванул к двери, обежал весь клуб, добегая до заднего выхода. Он остановился и уже начал думать, что не успел, как дверь открылась, и он столкнулся глазами с тем, кого так жаждал найти. Они простояли с широко открытыми глазами секунд 15, подбирая слова для этой странной ситуации.

— Я... я видел твоё выступление... в общем, это было превосходно, — всё, что сообразил его мозг за это время, пытаясь отпустить волнение.

— Ну... спасибо, что ли, — сказал неуверенно парень, выйдя из двери и собираясь уходить.

— Стой! Я имел ввиду... Я часто сюда хожу, но такого, как ты, вижу впервые.

— Ого, всего раз станцевал, а по мне уже с ума сходят, — его губы расплылись в ухмылке и послышался довольный смешок.

— Нет, не то чтобы... Не успел он договорить, как его оппонент резко обернулся и направился большими шагами к нему, уперев в стену и поставив рядом руку. Вблизи он выглядел ещё больше. Сердце пропустило удар от неожиданности.

— Послушай, я не вчера родился, сам всё прекрасно знаю. Мы не знакомы, но могу почти с уверенностью сказать, что такие, как ты имеют кучу денег и не знают, куда их деть, пытаясь купить всё, что можно и нельзя.

— Я Ким Чону...

— Чону? На черта мне твоё имя? Хотя ты выглядишь довольно очаровательно, — он слабо коснулся чужого плеча, почувствовав напряжение, — Подожди... ты дрожишь. Это... Это нормально, что ты такой горячий? Только не говори, что... боже, — танцор отстранился и рассмеялся. — Ты что, действительно хочешь меня?

Глаза Чону, до этого смотревшие на Лукаса, опустились в землю, и он растерялся, сжав края своей футболки. Парень это заметил. Он снова подошёл и указательным пальцем поднял подбородок Кима, заставляя посмотреть на себя испуганными глазами.

— Эй, всё в порядке. Я же сказал — ты очаровательный, а это уже многое, — Хуан прижался к нему всем телом, поставив свою ногу между его коленями и почувствовав чужое напряжение, — Я тебе настолько понравился, что твоё тело готово расплавиться подо мной? Даже не знаю, как на это реагировать. Ну же, скажи хоть что-нибудь.

— Пожалуйста...

— Что? Я не слышу.

— Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь или отпусти меня, — проскулил Чону над ухом, напрягая сжатые кулачки на чужих плечах.

— Хэй, теперь я не смогу тебя отпустить, ты же не дойдёшь. Я виноват в твоём нынешнем состоянии, и мне всё исправлять, — самодовольно выпалил парень, достав телефон и открыв приложение, — Сегодня придётся потратиться на такси.


	2. Chapter 2

Машина доехала до места назначения быстро, из этих соображений Лукас и выбирал место подработки. Вытащив парня, он чуть ли не на себе его поволок. Они поднялись на второй этаж и зашли в тёмную однокомнатную квартиру. Пока Хуан закрывал дверь, Ким прошёл вглубь, пытаясь разобраться в обстановке. Он успел заметить только маленький холодильник, прежде чем его грубо развернули и толкнули в грудь на кровать, оказавшуюся рядом.

— Мы же не будем отвлекаться на посторонние вещи, да, хён? Могу я тебя так называть? — Прохрипел Лукас, резко стягивая с себя ремень, а следом и топ.

— Почему вдруг ты решил перейти на формальности? Хотя сейчас плевать, делай, что хочешь, — Чону глазами полностью обвёл чужое тело, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Ну раз, что хочу... — младший через секунду навис над ним, опускаясь к шее.

Влажный язык проскользнул по кадыку снизу вверх, затем обвёл ключицы и поднялся к уху. Зубы не сильно сомкнулись на мочке, от чего Чону издал приглушённый стон. Лукас остановился на секунду, обдумывая, и принялся нежно кусать чужую шею, а после целовать место укуса, оставляя синяки. От каждого укуса Ким тихо и протяжно стонал, впиваясь короткими ногтями в спину младшего.

— Твои стоны звучат так возбуждающе, не останавливайся, — сбивчиво проговорил Хуан, поглаживая тело парня под футболкой, которое продолжало извиваться под ним. Впрочем, это длилось недолго, и лёгкая ткань оказалась на полу рядом с другими вещами. Лунный свет проникал в комнату, достаточно её освещая, чтобы видеть друг друга. Лукас немного приподнялся и замер, смотря прямо в глаза напротив и расплывчато улыбнулся:

— Чёрт, ты действительно очаровательный.

— Ты слишком много отвлекаешься, — нетерпеливо, чуть поскуливая, проговорил Чону.

Не пришлось просить дважды, как его резко притянули к краю кровати за ноги, заставляя сесть, оперевшись на выпрямленные руки. Чужие пальцы тут же ловко расстегнули пуговицу брюк, а следом и молнию.

— Слишком тесно, не так ли, хён? Привстань, чтобы я мог снять это с тебя, — просит младший, стоя перед ним на коленях.

Чону слушается и делает, как ему говорят, позволяя оставить себя полностью голым. Его уверенность начала угасать, глаза задрожали, щёки налились краской, а коленки стыдливо свелись вместе, как в первый раз. Лукас не смог сдержать смешка:

— Теперь ты смущаешься? А казался таким самоуверенным. У тебя есть столько силы воли — сдвигать ноги с таким жёстким стояком? — с этими словами Хуан медленно и широко раздвинул ноги старшего, поближе устраиваясь между ними. — Не волнуйся, хён, я буду внимателен.

Он ладонью обхватил член Чону, который уже не мог терпеть, медленно проведя несколько раз вверх-вниз. Ким приоткрыл рот, издав хриплый звук. Лукас остановился, закрыв глаза и глубоко вдохнув, принимая услышанное. Он наклонился и облизал головку члена вокруг, продолжив надрачивать, увеличивая темп.

Свободная рука легла на бедро, периодически сжимая его. Старший откинул голову назад, издав протяжный стон. Его дыхание становилось чаще, оно отзывалось эхом по всей комнате, особенно сладко звуча для младшего. Рука замедлялась, проводя от самого основания к концу, пальцами оглаживая головку, и снова ускорялась, выбивая из Кима тихие стоны и дёрганные движения навстречу.

Хуан неожиданно укусил хёна за внутреннюю сторону бедра, не останавливая руки, и оставил синяк, заставив старшего прошипеть, но закусить губу. Движения становились более нежными и выкручивающими.

— Хён, будь добр, подай смазку сзади тебя под подушкой.

Чону помедлил, будто не хотел, чтобы процесс останавливался, хоть это всё равно произошло. Но заставив себя отвлечься, он дотянулся до подушки и отдал бутылёк, предпочитая не думать, как он там оказался — каждый живёт со своими тараканами. Тёплая вязкая жидкость вылилась на пальцы младшего, и он поднёс их к проходу, немного его массируя. Тело под ним вздрогнуло и упало на спину, не в состоянии держаться на руках. Один палец плавно вошёл без проблем, следом присоединился второй с чуть большим усилием, проталкиваясь на всю длину, немного двигаясь внутри. Пришлось ещё немного растянуть, вводя третий палец и двигаясь резче. Чону запрокинул голову назад и блаженно промычал, руками сжимая простыни под собой.

— Ты готовился? — удивлённо спросил Лукас, — Даже растянул себя, был настолько уверен? Такой самонадеянный негодник.

— Чёрт, может уже заткнёшься и трахнешь меня? — старший изнывал от нетерпения и собственного возбуждения.

— Ну раз мистер Ким просит, — он тут же вытащил пальцы, стянул с себя шорты с бельём, что всё это время болезненно сжимали собственный орган, и пристроился на кровати. Парень выдавил ещё немного смазки на свой член, хорошо её размазав, и одним движением вошёл наполовину, заставив вскрикнуть рыжеволосого от неожиданности и боли.

— Тш-ш, всё в порядке, — шептал Лукас, большим пальцем проводя по чужим губам и опускаясь на грудь. Рука была горячей, как и тело под ней, которое он оглаживал вдоль.

Дав Чону пару минут, чтобы привыкнуть и вытереть собирающиеся слёзы, он начал немного двигаться. Постепенно член входил всё глубже, и ощущения становились больше приятные, чем болезненные. Руки младшего обхватили чужие икры и приподняли их вверх, чтоб было удобнее быстрее двигать бёдрами.

Каждый резкий толчок сопровождался пошлым хлюпаньем, низкими стонами Хуана и короткими хныками Кима. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза не отводя взгляд, словно пытались запечатлеть этот момент на всю жизнь, потом вспоминая его в самое неподходящее время и сгорая от неловкости. Глаза Лукаса — то, что пленило с первого взгляда, от них было просто невозможно оторваться, они невероятные.

— С..стой, — сбивчиво проговорил Чону, — Я хочу побыть сверху на тебе.

— Ты уверен? Это может быть не очень удобно.

— Я хочу попробовать.

Лукас вышел из него и лёг на спину, немного подгибая ноги, улыбкой и внимательным взглядом сопровождая каждое действие старшего. Опираясь руками на грудь Хуана, Чону перекинул одну ногу на другую сторону его тела и сел сверху. Он взял немного смазки, растёр её по чужому члену, и направил его в себя, понемногу насаживаясь. Опустившись на всю длину и глубоко выдыхая, Ким начал немного двигаться, постанывая от сладостных ощущений. Лукасу нравилась инициатива парня, он держал его за талию, сжимая её и иногда сильнее опуская вниз.

Чону прогибался в спине и двигался с той скоростью, с которой мог. Хуану это доставляло наслаждение, но этого стало мало — он сжал руками бёдра другого, немного приподняв, и стал вбиваться с большей скоростью. Старший перешёл почти на крик и крепко сжимал руки в кулаках, больно впиваясь ногтями. От долгого процесса накатывала усталость, а в горле пересыхало. Но оба парня не собирались останавливаться прямо сейчас и хотели выжать всю свою страсть и энергию до конца.

Лукас перешёл на медленный темп, входя полностью и задевая простату, заставляя Чону изнывающе скулить и содрогаться. Эти тягучие ощущения были намного приятнее и блаженнее. Чону наклонился к лицу Лукаса, чтобы поцеловать, но тот остановил его, приставив палец к губам в паре сантиметров от своих.

— Чш-ш-ш, хён, ты не заслужил этого. И тебе лучше слезть сейчас, если не хочешь, чтобы я запачкал тебя изнутри. — прошептал в самые губы Хуан.

Чону пришлось слезть и немного поспособствовать руками, и Лукас кончил себе на живот с низким стоном, заливая руку белой жидкостью. По всему телу прошлась тёплая дрожь, перед глазами почти темнело. Он не забыл о своём партнёре и помог ему, хоть и хватило нескольких движений, и старший тоже кончил, дрожа от наступившей эйфории. Они оба повалились на кровать без сил, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Эй, хён. А ты был действительно хорош.


	3. Chapter 3

Пролежав бездвижно минут десять, Лукас приподнялся на локтях.

— Хён, ты можешь сходить в душ и остаться у меня, — лениво проговорил Лукас, глядя на мирно лежащую рядом фигуру, — Хён, не спать. Шагай в душ, ты и так уже достаточно намарал мою простынь.

В ответ послышалось недовольное мычание. Чону почти уснул, но на ватных ногах поплёлся в ванную в то время, как младший повалился обратно на спину. Всё-таки это то спонтанное решение, о котором он не будет жалеть. Ким вышел из душной комнаты в длинной широкой футболке и лёг на кровать.

— Ты не против, я нашёл в шкафу футболку? — немного неловко спросил он.

Чону выглядел слишком мило, как рисовый пирожок; даже на расстоянии от тела чувствовался приятный малиновый гель, которым Лукас не пользовался из-за слишком приторного аромата.

— Всё, как будет угодно мистеру Киму, — с улыбкой сказал Хуан и ушёл в душ.

Когда он вернулся, старший уже кутался в одеяло и тихо посапывал. В этот момент хотелось защитить его от всего плохого, этот человек слишком прелестный для этого мира. Но Лукас просто лёг рядом, отбрасывая все мысли от усталости, положив руку на чужое острое плечо.

* * *

Солнце уже вставало, лучами освещая комнату, и попадая на глаза. За окном шумно щебечут птицы, отчего продолжать спать было невозможно. Еле разлепив глаза, Лукас посмотрел время на телефоне рядом с собой. Шесть часов утра.

Прокручивая в голове события прошлой ночи, он обернулся на другую сторону. Очаровательный парень лежал рядом, лицом к нему. Его рыжие волосы были потрёпаны, белая кожа покрывалась солнечными зайчиками, пухлые приоткрытые губы выглядели слишком соблазнительно. Лукас долго рассматривал каждую частичку тела, около часа, пока Чону не проснулся от пристального взгляда. Ким широко открыл глаза, аккуратно сомкнул губы и ничего не говорил, вглядываясь в бездну чужих тёмно-серых зрачков, что были такими широкими.

Несколько секунд, и Лукас нежно коснулся своими губами чужих, как бы спрашивая разрешения. Ждать не пришлось, старший сразу же ответил на поцелуй, закрыв глаза. Он был тягучим, не требовательным, с привкусом вчерашней мятной зубной пасты. Приятно было не меньше, чем ночью, голова кружилась от малого поступления кислорода. Хуан иногда оттягивал губу парня, давая вздохнуть. Ощущения, будто достиг того, за чем давно гнался и теперь не мог насладиться в полной мере.

— Значит, самое сладкое оставил напоследок? Сейчас я заслуживаю? — Ким привстал, улыбаясь так, будто сбежал из сказки.

— Хён, сейчас, — он сделал паузу, придвигаясь ближе, — я бы весь мир тебе отдал. — Поправил рыжие волосы и слегка поцеловал в щёку рядом с ухом.

— Весь мир, конечно, многовато, но от завтрака не отказался бы. Мне до дома долго добираться.

Лукас, который уже встал и направился в кухню, совмещённую с комнатой, остановился и обернулся.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь уехать сейчас? Ты можешь остаться на столько, на сколько захочешь.

— Хах, вчера ты грубо меня отшивал, а сегодня хочешь, чтобы я остался. Ты странный, — Чону одевался, немного посмеиваясь.

— Ну... Ты смог переубедить меня, у тебя это очень хорошо получается. — Младший выложил яичницу и тосты в две тарелки. — Тебе чай или кофе?

— Кофе. Если бы ты не проснулся, я мог бы вообще по-тихому смотаться.

— Тогда бы мы потеряли поцелуй.

— Да, ты прав, поэтому я всё ещё здесь.

Они ели за маленьким столом, не предназначенном на компании людей, значит гостям в этой квартире не рады. Хуан светился от счастья, не отрывая глаз от старшего. Вероятнее всего, ему было одиноко, а эта встреча скрасила его однотипные будни.

— Спасибо за еду, — закончив, поблагодарил Чону и убрал за собой посуду.

— Тебя проводить? — спросил Лукас, цепляясь за каждую минуту, которую они могут провести вместе.

— Лучше не стоит. Ты выглядишь как щенок, который бежит за человеком, давшим ему немного тепла, и хочет, чтобы его забрали. Мы ничего друг другу не должны.

— Прости, я... Я, наверное, слишком много думал.

— Да. — Чону уже открыл дверь и собирался выйти, как вдруг развернулся и подошёл к младшему, наклоняясь к его уху, — Кстати, в этом клубе я бываю каждую пятницу и воскресенье.

От этого шёпота по телу пробежали мурашки, а сердце сжалось, было сложно поверить в правдивость тех слов. Ким вышел на лестничный пролёт, напоследок заглянув в глаза младшему и с улыбкой добавил:

— Решай сам, что делать с этой информацией.

Чону уже спустился, а Лукас замер на месте от шока. Через минуту до него дошло сказанное, и он смущённо засмеялся, садясь на корточки и закрывая лицо руками.

— Ким Чону, Вы не оставляете мне выбора.


End file.
